


Of Men And Monsters

by Agent3Novi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Based on a roleplay, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious World Building, Gen, Lizalfos!Link, No beta I'm warning you now, Normal Kid!Ganondorf, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Bunny, Poe!Zelda, Self-Indulgent, What Have I Done, because I said so, mostly plotless fluff and hyjinks, what better way to bond than through life-or-death situations?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: "The dog slowly pushed its way onto his chest, to which he stiffened in preparation to fight back-But then it just, lay down.On him.This wolf had the audacity to use the young Lizalfos as a gods-damned bed....The strange wolf seemed content to just lie in his lap, and its tail wagged faster as he started stroking its head. It didn’t seem to want to attack him, and he wouldn’t lie, there was something awfully comforting about a warm fuzzy wolf cuddling up against him.Maybe he wouldn’t chase it off just yet."---((Or wherein a young Lizalfos, Poe, Gerudo, and dog somehow become friends, hijinks ensue))
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Of Men And Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Because after a short RP with my cousin this idea would not leave me alone until I wrote it out :\
> 
> DL:DR! This is one fic where that heavily applies
> 
> Also just for some context: "greenie" = Green Lizalfos (also know that the one in this first chapter is kinda short and young, just, yeah)

Hm… the small wolf was following him…

That was not good.

_ Very _ not good.

The greenie slowly turned around, both to avoid scaring off potential prey and to avoid startling the canine. That was how you handled it when one was hunting you, right?

The odd wolf padded towards him with no apparent fear or malice, even when he slowly started pulling out his dagger. Now that he was looking closer, it was even stranger than he first thought. Again,  _ very small _ for a wolf, but its fur was also longer and smoother than any others he had seen. It was also doing absolutely  _ nothing _ to hide its presence or to try and intimidate him. Hell, it was making itself  _ more _ obvious  (and cute) by wagging its tail like that. Bad form, man,  _ bad form _ .

He dropped into a battle-ready-stance and hissed in warning, all the while listening for the tell-tale rustling in the undergrowth of its pack. This wolf may  _ appear _ to be alone, but  _ hell _ if he was gonna get jumped by a waiting pack again,  _ especially _ this far away from camp. (He pointedly ignored the fact that this whole encounter was probably  _ his _ fault for straying so far from the group’s usual territory, where wolves were far and few between, but  _ damn it if the usual spots were getting a little sparse and maybe that one other reason- _ )

The greenie yelped in surprise as the wolf had gotten  _ much closer _ while he wasn’t paying attention. He stepped back and pointed the dagger in warning. A gesture significantly less threatening when one considered his anxiously flicking tail.

Where the greenie was expecting the canine to either attack or run, it instead stepped forward and started nuzzling against his hand. He almost dropped his dagger in surprise, though would never admit it.  _ His siblings already had enough to tease him about, losing his nerve to a confused wolf would just add fuel to the already big fire- _

The dog slowly pushed its way onto his chest,  _ to which he stiffened in preparation to fight back- _

But then it just,  _ lay down _ . 

_ On him. _

_This wolf_ had the **_audacity_** to _use_ the young Lizalfos as a _gods-damned_ ** _bed_** _._

One more scan of the surrounding forest heeded no potential enemies nearby. So the greenie sighed and sat down. The strange wolf seemed content to just lie in his lap, and its tail wagged faster as he started stroking its head. It didn’t seem to want to attack him, and he wouldn’t lie, there was something awfully comforting about a warm fuzzy wolf cuddling up against him.

Maybe he wouldn’t chase it off just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but ah well I'm tired and can't rest till this is up
> 
> also if you're wondering, the "small wolf" is totally just a normal dog, but Greenie here hasn't ever heard of a dog so

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep up my motivation to write, so leave a little something if you enjoyed! I do enjoy concrit too!
> 
> Thank you for reading and now have a great day/night! :D


End file.
